tainted friendship
by RossnRachel4ever
Summary: Lizzie makes the cheerleading squad in high school, but has to leave all her friends inorder to be on the squad. When Lizzie realises what she's done to the ones who loved her the most, will she change her snobby ways? Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Hey. This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. I only write "friends" stories, but I thought I'd try a "Lizzie McGuire" one. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Summary: Lizzie makes the cheerleading squad. In order to be liked by her former cheerleading team, she has to leave all her friends and only hang out with the popular people. When Lizzie realizes what she's done to the people who loved her the most, will she change her snobby ways?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo: I still can't believe you're trying out for cheerleading.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, Lizzie. We're not popular. Only popular people are supposed to be cheerleaders, it's a law!  
  
Lizzie: You guys under-estimate me. I would be a great cheerleader.  
  
Miranda: Okay. But promise me, if you do make it, you won't turn into Kate.  
  
Gordo: Yeah. One Kate is bad enough!  
  
Lizzie: You guys are my best friends. I would never do that to you.  
  
~*~Scene: The gym. Kate, Claire, and 2 other girls are sitting at a table with clipboards in their hands. ~*~  
  
Kate: Who's next?  
  
Claire: (reads the paper on the clipboard) "Lizzie McGuire"?!  
  
Kate: There's got to be a mistake. ~*~Lizzie walks in. Gordo and Miranda stand in the back~*~  
  
Kate: Little Lizzie, are you lost? This is cheerleading try-outs. The Chess club is having try-outs down the hall.  
  
Gordo(to Miranda): You have to try-out to be in the chess club?!  
  
Miranda: Yeah, but I heard they let anybody in. So, you won't have to worry about it.  
  
Gordo: I wasn't gonna try-out.  
  
Miranda: Sure.  
  
Lizzie: No, Kate I'm in the right place. This is cheerleading try-outs, right?  
  
Kate: Isn't that what I just said?  
  
Lizzie: Can I just start the dance now?  
  
Claire: I don't see the point, but go ahead.  
  
Lizzie: What's that supposed to mean? Cheerleading try-outs are open to anybody. You don't just have to be popular.  
  
Kate: Whatever. Just go.  
  
Lizzie: Fine. Gordo turn on the music track 1.  
  
~*~ Gordo turns on the music. The song that plays is a really hip-hoppy remix of "Why not", by Hilary Duff. Lizzie does a really cool dance. She is really good. Kate and Claire looked shocked. Their mouths are open so wide. When Lizzie is done, Miranda and Gordo cheer. Kate and Claire talk amongst themselves for a minute. ~*~  
  
Kate: I got to hand it to you, McGuire; you're not half bad.  
  
Lizzie: So am I on the squad?  
  
Claire: Yes, under one condition.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Kate: You have to ditch all the losers you call "Friends".  
  
Lizzie: First of all, they're not losers. Second of all, I would never do that to them.  
  
Claire: Lizzie, if you want to be a cheerleader, you have to do it.  
  
Kate: So, you in or not?  
  
Lizzie: Um. err.Okay; fine I'll do it.  
  
Claire: Welcome to the cheerleading squad. From now on, you hang out with us, and only us. Got it?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I get it.  
  
~*~Lizzie walked up towards Gordo and Miranda, just realizing what she had done. 'Oh my god, what have I done', Lizzie thought. 'How am I gonna tell them that I ditched them to be on the cheerleading squad?' ~*~  
  
Miranda: So, how'd it go?  
  
Gordo: Did you make it?  
  
Lizzie: Um.yeah, I made it.  
  
Gordo: Great! I knew you would.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, that's awesome.  
  
Gordo: What's wrong Lizzie?  
  
Miranda: Yeah, I thought you'd be more excited.  
  
Lizzie: There's something I have to tell you guys.  
  
Gordo & Miranda: What?  
  
Lizzie: Um.Kate said that inorder for me to be on the squad, I can't hang out with anybody else but them.  
  
Miranda: Oh? You said "No", right?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I mean you wouldn't do that to us, right?  
  
Lizzie: Um.actually, I said "yes".  
  
Miranda: What? How could you do this to us?  
  
Gordo: I thought you were my friend, Lizzie? How could you?  
  
Lizzie: What? I'm still your friend.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, some friend you are!  
  
Gordo: How.how could you?  
  
Lizzie: You guys I.  
  
Gordo: I thought you weren't allowed to talk to the "non-cheerleaders".  
  
Miranda: You may think you're to good for us, huh? Well guess what, Lizzie? You're not good enough for us. Come on Gordo, let's go. ~*~Gordo and Miranda leave. Lizzie waits for them to leave the building. Then, Lizzie sits outside the building and starts crying. Then, she starts thinking, ' Why are you crying'? 'They left you', 'besides you're a cheerleader now. You don't need them. Now you're popular. Now, Ethan Craft will go out with you. Now, you're dreams have come true.' Lizzie wiped her tears put on an ear-to-ear grin, and went to get her cheerleading uniform. She was happy now. Lizzie didn't know what inside of her possessed her to ditch her friends like that. She didn't know what possessed her to think she was better off with out them, but she didn't care. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~A/N: Hey, I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell be what you think. I'll continue real soon! Promise! LOL. ~*~ 


	2. chapter 2

Tainted Friendship  
  
Summary: When Lizzie make the cheerleading squad and has to hang out with only the popular kids, will she realize what she's done to the people who love her the most?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the "Lizzie McGuire" characters.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I've been so busy. I already started on chapter 3; it should be done by the end of the week. Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be much longer. Okay, I'll quit rambling and get on with the story. Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Scene: at lunch at school. Lizzie is wearing her cheerleading uniform. She's holding a lunch tray looking for a table.)  
  
Kate: Lizzie, over here!  
  
(Lizzie sits at the table)  
  
Claire: So, are you ready for your first pep rally?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. I'm so excited!  
  
(Miranda and Gordo walk by and stop at the table)  
  
Kate: What are you doing here? This table is for popular people which you , obviously, are not.  
  
Miranda: oh, hi Kate! I see you're still wearing that mask. I hate to break it to you but, Halloween's over.  
  
Kate: Then why are you still wearing your costume?  
  
(Some of the cheerleaders laugh at this, except for Lizzie)  
  
Gordo: Stop it you two! We came to talk to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Talk.  
  
Gordo: over there, please?  
  
Lizzie: fine.  
  
(Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo walk over to a corner.)  
  
Lizzie: what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Miranda: We've been friends for what, ten years, right?  
  
Lizzie: yeah, where are you going with this?  
  
Gordo: It's not like you to go off and hang out eiht the popular kids. You used to hate Kate and the rest of the cheerleaders.  
  
Lizzie: well, people change.  
  
Miranda: That's just it, you haven't changed. You became popular. In a way, I guess that does change people. But, I know that deep down you're the same Lizzie McGuire I used to be best friends with.  
  
Lizzie: maybe.  
  
Gordo: We want you to be our friend again.  
  
Lizzie: You want me to quit cheerleading?  
  
Gordo: Well, if that's what it takes, then yes. We do.  
  
Lizzie: No, you guys are just jealous. If you were really my friends, you would support me and be happy for me.  
  
Miranda: We can't support you if we can't even be friends with you.  
  
(Miranda and Gordo walk away. Lizzie Stands there with her arms folded.  
  
(Scene: McGuire kitchen. Lizzie is at the table, her mom, Jo, is making dinner. Lizzie gets up)  
  
Lizzie: Mom, can I go to the mall tomorrow night?  
  
Jo: Sure. Are you, Gordo, and Miranda going to Miranda's house afterwards like you always do?  
  
Lizzie: Um, they're not going. I'm going with Kate, Claire, and Valerie.  
  
Jo: Since when do you hang out with Kate and her posy?  
  
Lizzie: since I made cheerleading. Jo: What about Gordo and Miranda? You're not friends with them anymore?  
  
(Lizzie ignores her mom's last question)  
  
Lizzie: Can I go to the mall, please?  
  
Jo: Sure, I guess.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks you, mom.  
  
(Lizzie happily runs upstairs, as her dad, Sam, comes down.)  
  
Jo: I'm worried about Lizzie. She's going to the mall with Kate, and not plus she hasn't talked to Miranda or Gordo since she made the cheeleading team.  
  
Sam: That doesn't sound like something Lizzie would do.  
  
Jo: I know, that's what worries me.  
  
(Scene: Mall. Lizzie walks up to Kate, Claire, and Valerie.)  
  
Kate: oh, hi Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hi, guys what's up?  
  
Claire: we were just talking about what we were going to do for revenge.  
  
Lizzie: Revenge?  
  
Valerie: yeah, against that freak, Miranda.  
  
Kate: We are totally going to embarrass her. She'll wish she never made fun of me. We have to come up with a plan though, so you in McGuire?  
  
Chapter 3: The cheerleaders seek revenge against Miranda. Will Lizzie go along with it or will she realize what she's been doing to her best friends? Coming soon! 


End file.
